Alone
by Rosa17
Summary: A standalone for the end of S11 ep 10. Warning contains spoilers.


Rating PG (to be on the safe side)

Disclaimer. I do not own these characters etc.

Summary and author's note:

I've written this as a standalone but you never know I might add a sequel or another chapter. We will just have to see.

**Please don't read if you are spoiler free. This is the only warning I am giving so take heed.**

Takes place straight after episode 10 of S11. Need I say more really, to those who are still reading you will know what I am talking about.

Had second thoughts about posting this but decided to anyway. If you hate it then well I'm sorry.

**Alone by Rosa17**

She lay there in a foetal position shivering. It was cold, dark, wet and miserable. The rain splattered without a care on her cheek, mingling with the tears that were already there as she dared to slowly open her eyes.

Images of the past few hours tumbled through her mind. Pushing through each other in their effort to be right there in the forefront of her consciousness. She blinked and willed them to go away and leave her alone. At that moment she was afraid that they would haunt her forever.

Alone. She was alone now. After having a day like no other. An experience that she would rather forget, an event that would haunt her for a long time, an incident that would affect her for the rest of her life, for that was how she felt at that exact moment in time.

She was barely aware that she was lying on the cold, hard, wet tarmac. The rain was still hammering down upon her slight frame, underdressed for the weather conditions she was being subjected to. But she had no desire or inclination to move. She felt as though she could die tonight and it would not matter. The pain, fear and anguish which tortured her soul would all fade away. There would be nothing left, nothing and certainly not her.

It has started out as a normal ordinary, run of the mill day, but had become a sordid twisted nightmare of events that she wouldn't have wished on her worst enemy.

The noises of the day rushed through her mind, tumbling in and out, in no particular order or sequence. Noises. Voices. Smells, all mingled to become one. The sound of the car speeding all through the city, of gun fire whooshing through the air. The screams of pain from the dying boy, the shouting of the remaining gang members to each other and to her. Her screams filtered through her head, although she wasn't sure if she had screamed out loud or not. Somehow she could only recall screaming inside of herself.

The feel of the cold metal against her skin and fear chilled her to the bone. She had wanted to escape, had considered it, had tried it but escaping had been impossible. She thought that she was going to die. That they were going to pull the trigger and kill her, then dump her body someplace, where it would be difficult to find.

She vaguely recollected having another gun pointed at her, at another time. In the past time she hadn't felt as terrified at she had done today. Then she had had the support of the staff in the ER, particularly John Carter. Carter she thought suddenly as the mention of his name brought a feeling of 'what if's' into her train of thought. Carter was, and, had to be locked away in the corner of her soul and in the very back of her heart, where he would always stay. Forever.

The events of the day came swirling back, like a tornado destroying everything in its path. She could smell the blood again and felt nauseated at the sudden thought of it. The flow of blood she had tried to stem, the needle and thread she had used to stitch him up. Although she informed her captors that this alone wasn't enough. He needed proper medical attention in a hospital. He needed emergency surgery to save this poor child's life. She did as much as she could under the restricted and horrendous circumstances, her arms still ached from the continued CPR she had administered, she had carried on until she was exhausted not just physically but mentally and emotionally too. It wasn't a surprise to her that he had died, devastating but not a surprise, and when he did she thought that she would be next.

Everything was beginning to blur together, everything was rapidly becoming hazy and she fought against the will to fall into a slumber as she opened her eyes.

It was still raining, but she was so cold and shocked by now that it didn't register in her mind. She vaguely noticed some people walking by looking at her but keeping a wide berth as though she was a vagrant or a drunk or something similar. She dimly supposed she was a drunk anyway, although she was stone cold sober now and had been for months.

Time seemed to have no meaning for her; she had absolutely no idea of how long she had lain there. But one thing was for sure and that was that Abby Lockhart was not a quitter. She was not going to lay here in the rain a moment longer waiting for an unsuspecting ambulance to pull up, unable to see her and for her to die. She tried to push herself up on her arms but her strength failed her. She sank back down into the foetal position which had some means of security about it as the rain continued to splash upon her pale, wet face and her she shut her eyes once more.

"Abby, Abby" Susan's voice penetrated through the darkness. "Abby can you hear me" Susan continued as she reached over the still form of her friend and colleague. Turning her head Susan said to Malik "Get a gurney, hurry!" before swivelling back to focus her attention on Abby.

Abby slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of Susan hovering over her. She knew she was going to be okay she knew that she wasn't going to die tonight.

The End


End file.
